Mioo, Dorost Ast!
Mioo, Dorost Ast! is the original Pokémon series where all major human and Pokémon characters have switched species with each other. The title is a Persian translation of Meowth's famous yell, "Meow(th), that's right!". The human version of Meowth originates from Iran and utters this expression as well. Despite the title choice, Team Rocket is not the (sole) main focus of the series. While the series describes itself to be the original show in an alternate reality, it tends to portray the characters in a comedic light, even when copying scenes directly from the TV-show. An unfinished comic showing an early concept of the series was uploaded at Facebook on the 5th of July 2013, but names and backstories were not established at that time, as the comic was supposed to be a one-off. Specie-swapped Team Rocket again started off the series in 2017, mostly in sketches at Tumblr. These images were later published at Deviantart. Main characters For minor characters or characters who made less important/frequent appearances, check out this list. Pete Ashtoo (Pikachu) Pikachu as a human. Pete is a young boy of 7, making him the youngest trainer ever to start his journey. More noticeable is his ability to turn nearly any standard Pokémon into a winner, which is a loose translation/exaggeration of Pikachu's perceived strength by the original Team Rocket. His role in the series is meant to be more humorous than accurate; as Pete manages to pull of feats like catching an Arceus with help of his Nidorash and a Zubat, whereafter he uses the creature as a "pony". With Nidorash as his first Pokémon, Pete didn't start out as a motivated trainer and greatly disliked his starter. Not until he learned how caring and devoted Nidorash was towards him, did he exceed his potential and trained him to the best of, in this case, Nidorash's abilities. After Team Rocket got wind of Pete's talent, they made it their goal to kidnap him and take him to their base. Because he's a young child and thinks Team Rocket consists out of one curiously dressed adult man (the two Pokémon that accompany him are not considered independent members), Pete has an easy way of dealing with the trio; and prefers to defend himself with an amped-up taser device opposed to using his Pokémon. Pete is a small, chubby boy with blond hair, black/brown eyes and rosy cheeks. He wears a yellow shirt with two brown stripes, yellow pants and yellow shoes. His last name is a play on words, like Ash's in the original series. It tries to resemble Pikachu's name and refers to (Nidor-)Ash's presence at the same time. ----- Nidorash (Ash) Ash as a Pokémon. Nidorash is a comical version of Ash Ketchum and best friends with the talented trainer, Pete Ashtoo. He lacks common sense and often has an absent, but satisfied look on his face. Despite this, he's fair in battle, mainly thanks to his trainer. While he has a talent for annoying others, it's surprisingly easy for him to befriend other Pokémon and humans, who then join Pete on his journey. Because of his unappealing look and behaviour, Pete wasn't fond of him at first and saw no reason in using him for battle, or even starting his Pokémon journey. When Nidorash then tried to put matters into his own hands and planned to weaken a Pidgey for his demotivated master, he accidentally attacked a Spearow instead, which then angered an entire flock of them. They started chasing and wounding Pete, and Nidorash tried his best to put distance between them and the birds, even stealing a bike from a Krabby and trying to ride off on it. When he wasn't able to do much else, Pete managed to come through and swiftly caught the Spearow Nidorash had weakened, whereafter he used it to fight off the rest of the flock. From that moment on, Nidorash's friendship with him kept growing and Pete tries his best to cater to his Pokémon's implausible goal of becoming "the best Pokémon ever". While Nidorash is not as strong as the other monsters Pete owns, his stupidity tends to make him brave and persistent, which sometimes proves useful during battle. Nidorash has the general appearance of a Nidoran, but with Ash's eyes, and spiky fur on his head and ears. He wears the same cap first generation Ash does, and has a spot on his body shaped like the general Pokémon logo. ----- Click "Expand" to see the biographies of Pete's companions: Geodude (Brock) Brock as a Pokémon. Geodude was/is owned by the long absent gym leader of Pewter city and had taken it upon himself to defend the gym and care for the other abandoned Pokémon. After his master returned, Geodude decided to pursue his own dreams and joined Pete Ashtoo and Nidorash on their travels. Geodude seeks to become a "human breeder" and this dream is not taken seriously because of what it entails. People are willing to play along as not to disappoint him, and he treats it as a genuine profession she should study for. He knows the human psyche better than any other Pokémon could. He also likes to flirt with any female Pokémon he considers cute, annoying Misty the Krabby. At one point he decides to stay on Valencia Island to assist and care for an Ivysaur, owned by the three Pokémon professors living there. Nevertheless, he and the main crew meet again in Pallet Town after Pete's success in the Orange League, where they assume he's had an embarrassing experience with Ivysaur. It's insinuated he was in love with her, but she didn't return the feelings. Geodude looks mostly like a normal Geodude, but has squinted eyes, and the rock formation on top of his head is chipped, making it look like Brock's hair. ----- Krabby (Misty) Misty as a Pokémon. Krabby is Nidorash's first companion and "friend", even though she was initially a stalker who demanded compensation for her stolen bike. How a Krabby is able to ride a bike and why Nidorash thought he could ride one stayed undiscussed. Krabby mainly likes Nidorash's trainer, Pete, and shows little patience for Nidorash and even Geodude at times. While this is the case, she puts alot of time into helping Nidorash become a better fighter. She has three sisters, who are strangely enough Goldeens. Krabby has asymmetric extensions on her head that look similar to Misty's hairstyle, a small jaw and small blue eyes. ----- Bubba Sawyer (Bulbasaur) Bulbasaur as a human. Bubba is a young boy born and raised at a Pokémon sanctuary, who took it upon himself to protect the creatures from hunters and trainers. He has a great love for Pokémon and prefers not to use any for battling. Having that said, he uses tools to fight off intruders, like his two whips. Bubba has a brother and a sister, who became lost during their Pokémon journey, but were later found. Because of his understanding of Pokémon and natural talent as a leader, he was asked to suspend his journey and work at Professor Acorn's laboratory, as she was having trouble keeping the Pokémon there under control. Bubba is chubby, has green hair, red eyes, freckles, and wears baggy pants and a green-blue shirt with spots on them. ----- Kurt Tell (Squirtle) Squirtle as a human. Kurt is the leader of a small street gang. He and its members are young children that escaped from the same orphanage, including Kurt's own nephew, Wharton Tell. Because of their past, they don't trust humans and only care about Pokémon. Mir Yusuf was first to meet up with Kurt and earn his trust, thanks to his wardrobe and ability to speak the Pokémon language, which made Kurt believe he disliked being human. With the gang's help, Team Rocket was able to capture Pete Ashtoo, though this was already made easy, as he had gotten injured before that time. Mir translated Nidorash's plea to get a first aid kit for him, to which Kurt agreed, but then jokingly threatened to eat Misty the Krabby for dinner if he didn't return on time. This was taken seriously by everyone. This, and after saving the gang from Team Rocket's betrayal, earned Pete and Nidorash Kurt's trust and devotion. He sticks around for a long time to help aid them on their journey, until he returns to his old gang. They are given a scholarship at the fire department and a bright future. Kurt has a bald head, blue eyes, wears a blue shirt under a yellow bodywarmer, and has a backpack resembling a turtle shell. ----- Charles Mandel (Charmander) Charmander as a human. Charles started out as a kind and loyal boy, mercilessly abandoned by his father after not fulfilling his expectations. The main crew found him outside and sitting by himself, but had to leave him behind when he kept refusing to move. At the nearby Pokémon center, Pete and the others heard incriminating words coming from a man they figured was his father, and thus went back to check on him. The weather had worsened and he was ill and being targeted by a violent gang of Spearow. His father showed up when Charles seemingly proved not to be a liability, but Charles discarded him after being left there to die. Misty's owners wondered if they wouldn't get into legal trouble if they just took someone's son, but Charles explained his father was a deadbeat who never signed any documents proclaiming to be his dad. His mother and only other family appeared to had passed away shortly before this event. While the decision to take an "orphan on paper" with them stays questioned, Charles sticks by their side and seemed to like Nidorash. This changes however, when Charles enters puberty in a comically fast fashion and thinks to be too cool to be seen with any of his old friends. He might have an exaggerated form of progeria and gigantism, even though his mental state is affected as well. Charles starts to mirror his father's behaviour the more time passes, which causes many in the crew to grow tired and avoid him when they see him walking, with exception of the simple-minded Nidorash, who still believes there's an ally in him. One of his least appreciated traits is his urge to interrupt Pete's battles by showing up and sending out his own Pokémon. Because Nidorash keeps giving him attention and once tried to keep him warm during a freezing night, Charles eventually abandons his act and reinstates his relationship with the crew. Still, because he wishes to become a Pokémon master himself, he officially steps out of the team to attend a special school and start from scratch. He's changed his last name twice over time; first into the unofficial "Melee-ON" and then he adapted his mother's last name, Richard. As a child, Charles has short orange hair, big blue eyes and is missing his front teeth. He wears a orange-sleeved sweater, orange pants and sneakers with a flame print. When a teenager, his facial features are sharper and he has a mowhawk-like haircut where the tuft of hair is dyed a more noticeable red. His clothes haven't changed much, except for the increased red colour. When an adult, Charles has grown quite the size and is barely recognizable as his old self. His red attire is now orange again, and he wears an orange-blue coat resembling the wings of a Charizard. ----- Ditto (Tracey) Tracey as a Pokémon. Ditto befriended Nidorash when they both tried to help out an abused, lost child during their Orange Islands travel. He more or less replaced Brock the Geodude, who had decided to stay on Valencia Island with his crush. Ditto likes to draw and "observe humans". He likes copying them, opposed to Pokémon, and is fairly successful at doing this. His talent proves useful at times, but as Ditto can't speak the human language, it's limited. He's a very empathetic creature and knows what is necessary in order to earn someone's trust, making him a good addition to the team. He idolizes the intellectual team that is Professor Acorn and her Pokémon, "Professor Oak", and dreams of working for them. When the crew returns to Pallet Town, he gets accepted as their assistant and stays behind, whereafter Brock the Geodude takes back his original place. Since Ditto has an interest for humans, he has warped his face to look like one/the original Tracey's, wears a pinkish headband, and his head is shaped to look like hair. He chose to call himself a "he" as well, but as a Ditto is genderless. ----- Mir Yusuf (Meowth) Meowth as a human. Mir Yusuf is an upbeat, determined member of Team Rocket who can speak and understand the language of Pokémon. Unlike his many colleagues, he has no human teammates accompanying him and has been paired up with two Pokémon instead. Since his job isn't to steal Pokémon, but persuade them into joining Team Rocket, human guidance is considered unnecessary. He knows his teammates as "Jessie" and "James", who're called "Charmeleon" and "Jigglypuff" by everyone else, since most other Pokémon don't care for names and human characters can't understand them when being informed. While the trio is rarely seen apart, Mir Yusuf is not their trainer and both Pokémon have owners who also work for Team Rocket. Mir's relationship with these men is minimal, as he tends to address Charjessieon and Jamespuff whenever there's a problem. He has never caught a Pokémon and isn't interested in owning one. The company provides him with weapons and tools, giving him little reason to use the creatures. Because of this, though, he qualifies as a low-level trainer and isn't able to properly command his friends in battle. Since their trainers are assigned to the same area as them and often tag along, Mir can still benefit from a more controlled Charjessieon and Jamespuff during a confrontation. His job description is that of a "Pokémon whisperer", for which he's tasked to talk wild and captured Pokémon into joining the company. His ability to speak the language of (then) all 150 Pokémon inspired his boss to put this new tactic to the test, hoping it would come with less consequences and more devoted fighters. It appeared successful for a while, until Mir met a young boy named Pete Ashtoo and started to neglect his duties. Hoping it would earn him his long-awaited promotion, he planned to recruit the talented trainer, but Pete rejected his offer with violence, whereafter Mir concluded it'd be easier to kidnap the 7-year-old. He's still booked no success and his blind obsession with Pete turned him and his team into a joke. Mir Yusuf has the appearance of a young adult, but like most of his personal details, his age is unknown. Before he joined Team Rocket, he was a homeless orphan from Iran. While his infant years are understandably hard for him to recall, Mir believes a Persian mother accepted him as her kitten until he was old enough to eat hard foods. Since his birth was never registered and he has no given name, he called himself "Mir Yusuf" around the age of 7. He expected the people of his town to show more tolerance if he had a proper name, but his bad reputation stayed unaffected because of the fact the main issue persisted; Mir Yusuf was often forced to take shelter on private property, and being haunted by the feeling of hunger made him delusional and mistake random objects for food. Villagers acquainted with him believed he was mentally insane because of this. As he continuously trespassed or destroyed their property, he received no sympathy. When he was a preteen, a feelgood movie at an open field-screening inspired him to make a fresh start in a Hollywood-esque neighbourhood. Not knowing how unwelcome people like him are in high-class communities, he quickly met with disappointment and more mistreatment, which pushed him into glorifying the first stranger that showed him kindness. The leader of a notorious street gang saved him from starvation, whereafter Mir decided to join the group for the sake of staying alive. He spent most of his teenage years working for them, though did so with regret at the end. He was ordered to do increasingly heinous jobs and the leader managed to manipulate him by acting as a close friend whenever it suited him. These experiences left their mark and Mir Yusuf is a one-man army in disguise, though this "talent" is considered unusable, as it distorts his sense of reality and makes him dangerous. Later in life, he strenuously taught himself the language of Pokémon in order to impress a rich man's daughter, named Marzieh. When he believed to be ready, he met up with her again and expressed his love in 150 languages, but she thought the peasant had turned mad and was uttering nonsense. As she fled from his recital, she lost her signature golden headdress and Mir Yusuf loyally preserved the item in case she'd come back for it. After the realization hit she wouldn't, he kept it as a necklace and reminder of his personal conclusion he needs to find power and riches if he wants to win her love. With nothing waiting for him in Iran, he left and crossed several countries, looking for an opportunity. Team Rocket once followed Pete Ashtoo and his crew back to Iran for a movie premiere, where Charjessieon and Jamespuff first learned of his home and past. Upon arrival, Mir Yusuf got approached by his old gang, who expressed anger for his decision to run off, but were willing to forgive him if he rejoined and used his multilingual talents for their benefit. Mir refused, but then got confronted with the fact they had Marzieh. She expressed her displeasure for having to join a street gang, and her complaints made Mir assume she was being extorted. It led to a stab fight with his ex-leader, but before Mir could take his life, Marzieh stopped him. He understood from her words that she thought to owe him for taking care of her and they were in love. She still found Mir a freak and had no interest in leaving with him to the West. He finally accepted her unchanged feelings, but kept her headdress as part of his Meowth look and his search for success continued. Even though Team Rocket is a criminal organization that doesn't shy away from weapons and force, Mir Yusuf never felt comfortable disclosing the details of this previous criminal life to his colleagues. He's only told his boss and teammates the bare minimum, since they demanded it. His boss expressed confusion for his incompetence as his employee, to which Mir Yusuf guessed the difference lies in having people he can depend on and the things exposed to him not being comparable. Having that said, he carries heavy baggage from his past that stays mostly -and purposely- unexplored. When he solicited for a job with Team Rocket, he told the interviewer to have just crossed the country's border and learned English from a movie he happened to catch on a television screen through a living room window. Finding this implausible, the woman commented on his American dialect, to which he explained the character in the movie had one like it. After having mastered the language of Pokémon, it's become easier for Mir to learn languages, which is his strongest talent. Still, it's clear he cannot teach himself without mimicking his example's sound and/or dialect, which is why he speaks a Pokémon's language in the original voice of that Pokémon, and has a Brooklyn accent when speaking English. While accurate, it makes for a strange performance. Further in time he also manages to flawlessly imitate people. Mir Yusuf's understanding of the Pokémon language comes with the ability to hear their "real voice", making Charjessieon and Jamespuff sound like Jessie and James to him. He has dark skin, dark-blue eyes, drawn out eyebrows, a tooth gap and long black hair with uneven bangs. When he was given a position in Team Rocket, he cut and bleached his hair to resemble a Meowth's head and tail. He originally did this as an attempt to impress his cat-loving boss and earn himself an early promotion. While his boss criticizes his look and believes it not to fit his organization's image, Mir stays convinced he likes it and has grown fond of it himself. More importantly, he noticed a boost in the trust wild Pokémon have for him when his hair is styled this way, and it's his preferred excuse. He wears a black shirt under a fitting sandy-white Team Rocket turtleneck, matching pants, long black gloves, and long brown boots. He has fairly large feet and often trouble finding shoes his size, explaining why these left-over boots don't match the rest of his attire. That he won't settle with brown gloves and a shirt instead is a testament to his undeveloped logical thinking. He has no surname and is only known as "Mir Yusuf", though it's often shortened to "Mir". The passport granted by his boss treats "Yusuf" as his last name and argues he's 21 years old, as to ensure he has full legal freedom. ----- Charmeleon (Jessie) Jessie as a Pokémon. "Charjessieon" looks unusual, but it's her large head extension and unusual colour that earned her a spot in Team Rocket, as she isn't all that special in combat. She's originally from Pinkan Island and considered an exotic collection piece, opposed to a fighter, sparing her from a life of abuse. Despite her perceived worth, she was given to Mir Yusuf to aid him on his quest, as all other Pokémon within Team Rocket were considered too useful to give away. Interestingly enough, her mother was captured and also made to work for Team Rocket, when it was still a starting company. Charjessieon never learned what happened to her and had to be cared for by other Charizards, away from Pinkan Island and its rich amounts of food. As a young Charmander she had a normal pink colour, but told her team mates that her skin became more muddied after when she was only given trash to eat. She had a poor upbringing, though still looks back fondly to situations others would consider tragic. Charjessieon isn't owned by Mir Yusuf and has a different owner, who's also part of Team Rocket. He's always sent out on other missions and is an average trainer, which gave Team Rocket's boss another reason to reassign her. It was expected of Mir to improve her fighting spirit. When in the neighbourhood, Charjessieon's master likes to tag along with the trio, which is needed if Mir Yusuf wants to be able to command her during a battle, since he's not her owner, nor has the right trainer level to command her. By the time Charjessieon's owner moves out of the picture, she and Mir have established their friendship far enough that she accepts battle commands from him. Before she got captured, she wanted to become a "Nurse Joy" and work in a Pokémon Center. She befriended and helped a Nurse Joy in training during that period, but failed the classes herself. Because she's not human or a Pokémon type commonly wanted as medical assistance, there was no place for her. Mir Yusuf is the only person who treats her like a human being, which fed her desire to be a diva. He provided her with a small Team Rocket shirt, resembling the original Jessie's, and calls her by her name, "Jessie". Charjessieon has a red-purpleish colour and blue eyes with applied mascara. She has long fingernails that slightly bend, much like the extension on her head does, which refers back to Jessie's hair. ----- Jigglypuff (James) James as a Pokémon. "Jamespuff" is a shiny Pokémon dissatisfied with his unimpressive colour scheme, and styles/dyes his hair purple in order to stand out more. Like Charmeleon, his stats also aren't impressive and he's meant to be a collectible only. Despite his perceived worth, he was given to Mir Yusuf to aid him on his quest, as all other Pokémon within Team Rocket were considered too useful to give away. Jamespuff comes from a long family of shinies, insinuating it runs through his blood, making him especially valuable. His parents wanted him to marry a Charmeleon, as they had arranged a deal with a family of Charizards to give them shiny offspring and believed they were the right kind of Pokémon to straighten up their lazy son. Though they didn't keep in mind Jigglypuffs and Charmeleons can't breed, the Charmeleon in question mainly agreed because she loved the idea of being his master and trainer, even though she's a Pokémon herself. Because she wanted to own him like this, she demanded he abandon his childhood friend and unofficial master, but Jamespuff could not agree to her demands. He ran from the engagement and his home. Jamespuff isn't owned by Mir Yusuf, but was captured by a random person, who later gave him to a child for Christmas. This boy today works for Team Rocket. He's always sent out on other missions and is an average trainer, which gave Team Rocket's boss another reason to reassign Jamespuff. It was expected of Mir to improve his fighting spirit. When in the neighbourhood, Jamespuff's master likes to tag along with the trio, which is needed if Mir Yusuf wants to be able to command him during a battle, since he's not his owner, nor has the right trainer level to command him. By the time Jamespuff's owner moves out of the picture, he and Mir have established their friendship far enough that he accepts battle commands from him. Mir Yusuf is the only person who treats him like a human being, which fed his desire to be a diva. While Charjessieon was gifted a Team Rocket costume, Mir Yusuf admitted not to know how to make one for a ball-shaped creature, leaving Jamespuff naked and disappointed. Still, he allows for him to keep buying the expensive hair products to keep his hair straight and shiny, and calls him by his real name, "James". Jamespuff is a regular pink with green eyes, and styled his poofy hair to resemble James'. ----- Click "Expand" to see the biographies of Team Rocket companions: Ekansh Akbar (Ekans/Arbok) Jessie's Ekans/Arbok as a human. He is Charjessieon's real owner and a man with Indian ancestry. He has undying patience and respect for his Pokémon, which managed to help Charjessieon evolve into the form she is today. Still, he's not a noteworthy trainer and has never managed to turn her into a Charizard. She's been stuck in her second evolutionary stage for years. Though she has a short fuse and shows disappointment in her trainer, the two of them share a close bond and she's never disobeyed him. The person who originally captured her is unknown. When she was still a Charmander, she was given to Ekansh for his 16th birthday. Ekansh wasn't happy with the order to hand her over to Mir Yusuf, but meets the trio frequently enough to tolerate the decision. Eventually he embarks on a personal family mission and disappears from the picture, fully entrusting her with Mir Yusuf. He was never seen again. He is slightly tanned, has half-long purple hair, black eyes, a long neck, and wears a purple turtleneck shirt under his Team Rocket attire. He's portrayed to be somewhere in his late 20s/early 30s. ---- Kevin Weaver (Koffin/Weezing) James' Koffin/Weezing as a human. He is Jigglypuff's owner and a long-time member of Team Rocket. The story goes that someone managed to catch Jigglypuff some time after the escape from his arranged marriage, as they found the rare Pokémon at the other side of the island, knocked out from exhaustion. The person who originally captured Jigglypuff is unknown, but he was given as a Christmas present to Kevin. He was still a young boy at that time, which means Jigglypuff is older than 30, as Kevin today is in his late 40s. Despite Jigglypuff's unpleasant discovery of being captured, the two are loyal toward each other. Kevin has a simple and intimidating look to him, but is a sweet man. He's always accompanied by his son, who's also named Kevin, and often rides along on his father's shoulders. One of his less healthy traits is his chainsmoking. Like Charmeleon's owner, he often comes across the Team Rocket trio and tags along for as long he has the time. Eventually he embarks on a personal mission and disappears from the picture, fully entrusting Jigglypuff with Mir Yusuf. Kevin is overweight, acne-ridden and balding. He has purple hair, a tired expression, and wears a Team Rocket turtleneck with a skull added to the design of the "R". ---- Winnie Victoria Bell (Weepinbell/Victreebel) James' Weepinbell/Victreebel as a human. James the Jigglypuff first met Victoria when she was a preteen, and later when she was kidnapped by Team Rocket. As he considered her a friend, he went out of his way to rescue her from his own organisation. A few years later they met again, but Victoria had grown into a simple-minded brute who can't help herself but confuse Jigglypuff for a jawbreaker every time she sees him. She tends to interrupt Team Rocket's battles with Pete Ashtoo. ---- Nicky Thorn (Lickitung) Jessie's Lickitung as a human. Nicky is a girl who only sometimes showed up to do the Team Rocket trio a favour by grossing out their opponents. She always seems to be hungry. She has think pink hair in a ponytail and often has her tongue sticking out. ---- Walt Basset (Wobbuffet) Jessie's Wobuffet as a human. A man who accidentally ended up trading his Pokémon with Ekansh's Charmeleon during the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. Even though Jessie is legally his Pokémon, he agreed to share leadership with Ekansh and joyfully joined the Team Rocket trio on their travels in addition to that. They have little patience for his presence and think the clumsy man to ruin their image. ----- Pezhman Fārsi (Giovanni's Persian) Giovanni's Persian as a human. Pezhman is the boss of Team Rocket and fairly involved with the infamous trio's progress, compared to Giovanni from the original series. He calls frequently and wishes a monthly report from all his employees. He has no respect for Mir Yusuf's tendency to treat the Charmeleon and Jigglypuff he gave him as human beings and finds most things he does a waste of resources. His talents are considered valuable enough to not fire him over his incompetence, though Pezhman keeps cutting his wage in half as punishment every time he's let down or angered. Many Pokémon-oriented companies offer money for Mir Yusuf's contract, but Pezhman never responded to these bids or informed Mir of them. Since he accepts rare Pokémon that are of little practical use, it's implied he cares for oddities as much he does power, which further explains why Mir and his team aren't let go. As the boss of Team Rocket, his dream is to extract the full potential found in Pokémon. He believes that only the rarest and strongest have the right to survive, and collects Pokémon that match this criteria to either sell to other businesses for "better" specimen, or to train and breed for their scheduled purpose. He also wishes to use the miraculous powers they possess to benefit humanity in all sorts of ways. This may concern every day comfort, medical advances, but also military expansion. Because Pezhman covers all bases, he owns one of the biggest and most successful companies out there, though his practises receive no support from the common Pokémon lover. The sentiment that rules the company is one that argues Pokémon are tools, not living beings in need of comfort and love. His henchmen unapologetically steal from trainers who don't stand a chance against them, while more intimidating people are bargained with. One of Pezhman's more controversial projects is creating human life and infusing it with Pokémon DNA. Team Rocket is seen as a criminal organisation in the public eye and Pezhman a mob boss of sorts, yet many inoffensive, legitimate businesses willingly buy from him. They keep their affiliation with Team Rocket a secret for obvious reasons. Unbeknownst to the people, most of Kanto's economy is dependant on Team Rocket. While the personality of Giovanni's Persian was mainly that of an obedient pet who enjoyed having his master's attention (and seeing Team Rocket/Meowth getting scolded), Pezhman is defined by his seriousness and concern about self-image. The one personality trait that slightly refers to his Pokémon counterpart is his unwillingness to hear Mir Yusuf's requests and wishes. For example, Mir Yusuf strives for an undeserved promotion, though also wishes to pet his Persian, which he's also denied. Pezhman loves and owns only cat Pokémon himself, though has a preference for his Persian, who saved his life when he was little and he treats like a king. Mir cut his hair to resemble a Meowth's head as an attempt to get on good terms with him and win an early promotion, but Pezhman expressed embarrassment for it. Nevertheless, he's more fond of it than he dares to let on; but since he finds his company's image to be important, keeps this opinion to himself. He looks identical to Mir Yusuf's old gang leader from Iran, and even shares the same voice and first name. Mir thought they were the same person upon meeting him, but after greeting him in his native tongue and not getting the expected response, learned Pezhman knows nothing of Iranian culture and his parents were born and raised in Kanto. Still, the similarities make it hard for Mir to like him, which Pezhman doesn't learn about until way later. Though he has his own dirty practises and his company enough causalities under her name, being made aware of some of the details of Mir's past made him more sympathetic. Pezhman's skin is slightly tanned and his hair mostly grey, with two black streaks of hair combed to each side. He's somewhere in his 40s. He has a birthmark on his forehead, red eyes, and sideburns resembling a Persian's whiskers. Unlike Mir Yusuf, it was not his intention to make himself look like a cat Pokémon and nobody acknowledges he does, except for Mir Yusuf a whole year later. His attire circulates, but he tends to wear the same orange suit Giovanni does in the anime. His first name is of Persian origin and meant to sound close to the Pokémon he's mirroring, while his surname, "Fārsi", is an Arabic translation of the word "Persian". Mir's gang leader has the Persian translation of the word as his last name, "Pärsi". Trivia *As most of the discussed human characters come from the Indigo League season, their Pokémon version is always a 1st generation Pokémon; **As by the rules of the series, human characters that appeared during the introduction of a certain generation, cannot be a Pokémon from a newer generation. **Arceus, Skitty, Glameow and Purrloin are so far the only newer generation Pokémon that made an appearance or were given a mention. *Pezhman Fārsi is written to like men, but as this character doesn't date and his orientation was never the subject of conversation, it's never been revealed in a comic. It's not public knowledge inside the series, either. * The series has a few running jokes: **Mir Yusuf tends to call Pete Ashtoo "the kid with the golden touch" or "Kid Midas" at every first meeting of the day, as a form of exposition. Afterwards he calls him "Pete Ashtoo" again. **Mir Yusuf never remembers what species Nidorash is and keeps mistaking him for a Rattata. **People, mainly Pezhman Fārsi, always respond to Mir Yusuf's mention of his teammates with "Who's Jessie and James?", because of their unfamiliarity with the names and lack of interest in remembering. * Charjessieon and Jamespuff were first written to fake their value by painting their entire body a different colour. Comic gallery reverse teamrocket.jpg|'Human Meowth is accepted in Team Rocket.' (Tumblr upload, August 11, 2017) humanpikachuandmeowth.jpg|'Team Rocket ambushes human Pikachu.' (Tumblr upload, August 11, 2017) meowthmeowzie human.jpg|'Human Meowth's past, based on "Go West, Young Meowth".' (Tumblr upload, August 11, 2017) humanmeowth cassandra.jpg|'Human Meowth crushes on a Paras, based on "The Problem with Paras".' (Tumblr upload, August 11, 2017) humanmeowth criticize.jpg|'Human Meowth gets scolded by his boss.' (Tumblr upload, August 11, 2017) humanmeowth shoes.jpg|'Human Meowth can't find shoes his size.' (Tumblr upload, August 11, 2017) humanmeowth sold.jpg|'Human Meowth gets mistaken for an actual Meowth.' (Tumblr upload, August 11, 2017) humanmeowth threat.jpg|'Human Meowth shows off a new method to catch human Pikachu.' (Tumblr upload, August 11, 2017) See also *That Darn Miaw (Fanfiction starring Team Rocket) *Full one-page upload of all 2017 artwork. Category:Pokémon Category:Series